


Just that little moment

by bazer63



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor fix-fic, Noticed a minor plot hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does the Doctor lean in in Dark Water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just that little moment

He was pushed to the side of the room. He'd been here a thousand times before. Pushed to the wall to be tied up, to be threatened or otherwise. This was different though. It was rough, but not hostile. It felt familliar, this person, and what they were doing. Something in his head stirred, an old memory. He leaned forward. He felt those lips, touch his. His childhood lover reunited with him. Then the thought was gone, forgotten and he found himself being kissed by a complete stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head the Master is still male in his female body. Just because I hate Moffat and his hetronormative, transphobic writing. This way we still have a queer relationship, and it's canon that time lords can change sex.


End file.
